<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Banterpalooza by Amanita_Fierce, RhetoricalQuestions, sunlightsymphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019740">[Podfic] The Banterpalooza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce'>Amanita_Fierce</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions'>RhetoricalQuestions</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony'>sunlightsymphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Cover Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Love Story in Three Days of Teasing.</p>
<p>Everything they said to each other, on three days, at different stages of their relationship: Business Partners, Boyfriends, Husbands</p>
<p>[Podfic of The Banterpalooza, by nilolay]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Banterpalooza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay">nilolay</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amanita and sunlight had a delightful time recording this podfic together in real-time, brainstorming music and effects, and serving as each other’s beta listeners and sounding boards throughout the editing process. Neither of us could have asked for a better collaborator! </p>
<p>We both extend our heartfelt thanks to our cover artist, final beta listener, and covert intel-gatherer, RQ. Her encouragement and advice along the way were invaluable, and we stand in total awe of her artistic talents!!! 😍</p>
<p>Finally, we are grateful to nilolay for creating such a unique and hilarious fic, and for having blanket permission for podfic. When we set out to make a two-voice podfic – which is trickier than one might assume – we quickly realized that this story would be a perfect fit. We hope that you enjoy listening to it as much as we enjoyed interpreting your wonderful words!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

<a href="https://postimg.cc/HV4RZrrF"></a>
</p>
<p>

</p>
<p><strong>Artist:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions">RhetoricalQuestions</a></p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800257/chapters/52020919#workskin">The Banterpalooza</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay">nilolay</a></p>
<p><strong>Readers:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony">sunlightsymphony</a> as David, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a> as Patrick </p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 59:03 </p>
<p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/the-banterpalooza/The%20Banterpalooza.mp3">mp3</a> 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Media used:</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Intro, outro, and chapter 2:</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excerpts from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeFMdifoGwI">"Just in Time" </a> as performed by Frank Sinatra</p>
<p>  <i>Chapter 3:</i></p>
<p>Excerpts from:<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0w6StE9NFs">"It Had to Be You" </a> , <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlpP7icU3rg">"My Funny Valentine" </a> , <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuYs9u0eRXQ">"I Could Write a Book" </a> all as performed by Frank Sinatra<br/>Excerpt from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxJvrD80nJ4">"The Hockey Song”  </a> by Stompin’ Tom Connors<br/>Audio excerpt from The Princess Bride film.</p>
<p>If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800257/chapters/52020919#workskin">original fic</a> and leave kudos or a comment for the author!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>